Question: Joe wants to find all the four-letter words that begin and end with the same letter. How many combinations of letters satisfy this property?
There are $26$ choices for the first letter, $26$ for the second, and $26$ for the third. The last letter is determined by the first letter. Thus, there are $26^3 = \boxed{17576}$ such combinations.